The American Society for Rickettsiology (ASR) is an organization of approximately 200 scientists engaged in research on rickettsiae and rickettsial diseases. The order Rickettsiales includes many pathogenic organisms that cause severe infections in people and vertebrates, and two of them are listed as select agents. The primary mission of the ASR is to promote basic and applied research in all aspects of rickettsiology. In addition, it fosters information exchange among American scientists and their counterparts in other countries engaged in research in this area through periodic meetings and other methods as may be appropriate. It also encourages the recruitment and training of young scientists into this field. The society also considers making recommendations on scientific policy matters pertaining to rickettsiae and rickettsial diseases as may be desirable or necessary for the advancement of basic and applied knowledge in this scientific field. The ASR mission also includes fostering of scientific exchange between American rickettsiologists and their international counterparts and with other scientific organizations as required and desirable. The next ASR meeting will be held in Logrono, Spain from June 18-21, 2005. It will be held in conjunction with the 4th International Conference on Rickettsiae and Rickettsial Diseases. On behalf of the society, this proposal seeks support for promoting scientific exchange of information on rickettsiology. Specifically, funds are requested to: 1) provide travel grants to graduate students, post-doctoral associates and newly-established faculty members who are engaged in research in rickettsiae and rickettsial diseases; 2) encourage women and minorities to engage in rickettsiology research; 3) foster scientific exchange on emerging rickettsial diseases and others that are of potential bioterrorism threat; and 4) disseminate information regarding research advances discussed at the ASR meeting and provide contact information on all participants and others engaged in research on rickettsiales so that continuing communication is facilitated.